


the devil's children

by Writeous



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Criminal AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writeous/pseuds/Writeous
Summary: They're a modern day Bonnie and Clyde, completely recognizable yet utterly unattainable.





	the devil's children

Despite being on the FBI’s most wanted list for three years running, at first glance, strangers still trust them.

Maybe it’s Barry, cute, with soft features and perpetually arched eyebrows. People fall into his hazel eyes, bright and friendly under those unfairly long lashes. He leans forward with an easy laugh, draws those around him with a charming conversation and sweet smile and “This is a robbery. Hand over everything in that register, and my wife and I will consider letting you live.”

Or maybe it’s because of Iris, who can make anyone swoon at first sight. She attracts attention wherever she goes, thrives on it, siren-like. Her honey voice and dazzling grin, capturing others closer to hear the way her tone lilts when she speaks. They gravitate towards her, desperate to soak up the sunlight that she radiates. No one expects the weapon hidden in her dress, ready to fire.

They’re known as the dynamic duo, a modern day Bonnie and Clyde. Barry-and-Iris, Iris-and-Barry, the criminal gold standard, are frustratingly recognizable. And yet, for years and years, only once have they been caught. Scary calm, they’d been separately escorted to opposite ends of the high-security prison, only to break out near simultaneously exactly four hours later. They slip into the night together, with nothing but shadows at their backs. Accomplices? No one would know.

They show their faces to victims and laugh at cameras, alluding the authorities all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick I wrote because I couldn't focus on my work.


End file.
